


Things to Consider

by CupidGenie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Good Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Liam, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidGenie/pseuds/CupidGenie
Summary: Theo's efforts to win one angry beta's heart.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 27
Kudos: 97





	1. One True Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I wanted some Theo courting Liam and wrote down these hefty headcanons and thought why not share them? I've never wrote a fic with multiple chapters and idk if I should, but like lmk if you would like me to continue? I have some other ideas so that's a start lol. Also I am most definitely sleep deprived everytime I post so pls let me know if it totally sucks or if there's annoying mistakes.

You know what's the matter with Liam? He's hard headed as fuck.

And you know what else? Theo's been cutoff from the outside world almost entirely for most of his life after eight years old, which means it's simple to forget how a little empathy can go a long way for a person's emotions. He could understand why certain things would bother somebody when they consider the things they care about, or the people they care about. He can sort of understand how someone can be considerate towards people they don't even know. But what he couldn't understand is why in the shit would he be considerate of the same person who had sent him to hell.

Kira had done it; she stabbed that wicked sword into the ground that made it open wide, wide enough for Tara to come crawling beneath his feet and drag him to that dark, dark place. Kira did it, but nobody stopped it; not Scott and not Liam.

Theo supposes he deserved it- he had killed the true alpha- but that doesn't sooth his newfound trauma in the least. Besides, just because he deserved it didn't mean he accepted it. He'll never get over the death sentence he almost lived in for eternity. And in the back of his head, he'll always know that place still exists. And that one day he might be there again.

Even after being resurrected, Liam was a dick.

Like, how many times was he gonna get himself involved in fatal circumstances just so Theo could come to the rescue and prevent him from being killed?

Theo doesn't know why he continues to help at first or why Liam insists he has to take care of Theo now. It gives him a migraine having the beta around all the time. And it's crazy...how much he learns to care for Liam later on and even crazier how much Liam learns to care for him.

Is that how this works? Liam takes care of him, so he wants to take care of Liam.

It's total bullshit and he knows it.

Theo struggles to make sense of it all; the looks they exchange that make him wanna run wild are getting way too difficult to fight shy of. Because with every passing day he's falling for Liam harder. 

Yeah, he loves Liam despite everything and Theo isn't the one to deny himself of something he wants. Theo's wolf is yearning for Liam to be his mate enough for him to get physically frustrated, sometimes when the boy gets too close he has to fight to make distance, afraid he might make a move that comes off too harsh.

Of course, he considers how Liam would feel about this because of course he does. In a different time, he wouldn't think twice about aggressively displaying his intentions, but Theo likes to think he's different now. He wants to do this the right way or no way and so it starts with Liam.

When Liam starts coming to him is when he makes up his mind. At first, it's not much just hanging out and listening to music during the weekends, going cruising after patrols, or even just sitting on the porch in front of Liam's house having a pop. Sometimes they'd stay there all night just laughing. Liam has the prettiest sleepy smiles.

And then, one day Liam's by his side all the time. They do everything together, like grocery shopping, Theo drives him to school and Liam calls him during his lunch. They fall asleep together. Liam's content, he has a relaxed demeanor and his chemosignals start to speak for him. Liam's sweet and enticing like Theo's never seen before, he wants to press himself close and keep him near, always.

Liam yells at him when he goes missing.

Theo deliberately disappears for a day. Call him toxic, he just wanted to know if anyone genuinely cared. When he came home that night, Liam reeked of anxiety. It was sour and had Theo racing to Liam's bedroom. He found the boy with his head in his hands, knees to his chest and bloodshot eyes.

_I thought you left. I thought you left!_ Liam had cried.

Theo couldn't move quick enough, bringing Liam into his arms and he held on tight.

_Don't ever pull something like that again._

And Theo promises he won't. He never wants Liam to feel like that again.

After that, Theo decides he's done playing games. He's definitely not the only one who wants this and there's nothing else to it, what other people will think doesn't matter; nothing matters but Liam. Just thinking about it makes his chest rumble with possession, he has to be his. The decision to court Liam comes easy, there's no doubt in his mind that Liam would accept him if he asked today, but he feels he needs to show his interest, Liam deserves to be spoiled and fought for.

Oh, the prize he would be.

Theo stays true to his words, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks, but he knows that deep down in Liam's heart approval from his alpha would mean the world. And so, that's Theo's first mission.

He has to get through Scott.


	2. Things to Share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't tell me Liam doesn't like eating weird shit. He totally does.

"Okay, so get this. Me and Mason go to Pete's and there's a ton of ice cream flavors." Liam's sitting at the kitchen table as he watches Theo steal the egg carton from the refrigerator, pulling out pans from under the sink. "And I'm like 'Mase, how am I supposed to pick?' and he just shrugs and I'm like okay what if I don't get ice cream?" 

Theo doesn't know where this is going, but Liam looks lovely as he continues to boast about dessert at the kitchen table. "I'm listening." he replies, cracking three eggs in a bowl and stirring. 

"So you know what I got? I got hot chips and we dipped them in cream cheese."

Theo turns his head and makes a face.

"No, but let me tell you. It was so fucking good." There's no shame in his voice at all and he leans back in his chair and grins. "T, you have to try it."

"I told you that's disgusting." he thought they agreed on that. "Do you want sausage or bacon with your eggs?" 

"Oh! Can you put hotdogs and potatoes in them like last time?" Liam asks.

Theo remembers when he and Liam came home one day (both were intoxicated thanks to Malia) and Liam kept whining that he was hungry. Theo had made almost every breakfast food imaginable on a plate while Liam tried making hotdogs on the stove, somehow they were brought together and it was the best thing Liam had ever had. Obviously, not the first time he has enjoyed some odd foods.

Theo doesn't know how to feel about that.

"I know I said it was gross, but I think you should just try it?" The atmosphere changed a bit as Liam sits back up, soft smile curling on his face. "You wanna join me, Mason and Corey tonight?" he isn't looking at Theo now. "We were gonna watch a movie and get all that junk to eat." 

There's actually nothing else Theo rather do than spend the night with Liam and their friends. He also knows there's nothing Liam wants more than for him to come to their little hangout; he loves having Theo around for anything and it's an opportunity for them to cuddle on the couch.

It's difficult for him to say 'no', especially when Liam looks so good this morning. Theo loves the younger boy's tight t-shirt and baggy sweatpants look, along with fresh bedhead and those glassy blue eyes? Yeah, it paints quite the image in Theo's head.

On the other hand, he still hasn't had a certain important conversation with Scott. 

It's hard to catch Scott alone these days, Theo knows he'll be home tonight and if he can make it to his house before anyone else, it would be the perfect time for him to ask; he's gonna tell Scott that Liam's going to be his mate.

Theo hasn't been anticipating it all week, he didn't replay what he's going to say to himself all night either; he doesn't envision the possible reactions he'll get once he confesses. Which is good or else he'd be a nervous wreck by now, which he is NOT.

"I would, but I'm sorry Liam, I can't today." he says, turning around to face him as he leans against the counter.

Liam looks up and grimaces. "Why not?" he asks, shaking his head.

Oops, Theo forgot to find an excuse for his absence. "I- uh have to talk to Scott." Stupid. Stupid.

The growing confusion on Liam's face is almost laughable. "What do you need to talk to Scott for?" 

Why does his future mate have to be so nosey?

"It's just-...this thing I have to talk to him about." 

Liam raises an eyebrow for him to continue.

"Liam." The chimera would be lying if he said he wasn't getting a bit agitated. "I just have to talk to him, okay?" 

"Okay." Liam stands up and slowly walks towards him, he keeps intense eye contact as he stops in front of Theo.

Theo stares back, curious, but the boy only makes to grab an apple from the fruit stand behind him and a knife, he starts cutting. 

"I wanna go with you then." 

"Ohmygod, no." he can almost see the steam come out of Liam's ears then.

His face drops and so does the apple. "Why not?" Liam demands, pointing the knife.

"Because, it's private. I don't want you there." Theo rolls his eyes and turns around, unfazed; intending to ignore whatever else Liam has to say.

"What's so private that you have to share with my alpha?" Liam's tone is hard and unforgiving.

And he smells. And is that- is that jealousy? Oh, no way.

Theo can't help the snicker that escapes him as a wave of pride settles across his chest. 

Liam has no clue what he does to him.

"I'm glad you think this is funny, asshole." Liam throws the knife to the sink, missing completely before he goes to storm away.

"Liam." Theo calls back.

Stopping in his tracks, Liam turns around. "What."

As he approaches the angry teen, Theo gives him the best reassuring beam he can give. 

"I'm sorry. Just trust me, yeah? It's nothing, I'll let you know when I figure some stuff out." 

Liam's hard gaze doesn't falter, but his body does visibly relax when Theo rests a hand on his shoulder.

So the chimera moves closer, closer than Liam had been before, the hand that rests on his shoulder moves slow across his collarbone until it's in the space where it meets his neck. 

Theo leans in slightly. "Im sorry."

They hold their stare for a moment and then Liam melts; maya blue orbs grow wide and he nods. 

Theo's hand cups the back of his neck and his thumb brushes over the lump in his throat gently. "Forgive me?"

It's Liam's turn to roll his eyes and he playfully punches Theo in the chest. "Whatever." he says, but he's smiling. "Can you call me after though? Can I see you?" 

Theo feels hot all over.

"Of course, Littlewolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading, lmk what you think in the comments<3


	3. Giving Up One Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo

Stepping outside, it is an exceptionally pleasing night. Something about the way the sky looks, the yellow-orange hue beneath the creeping darkness, makes Theo feel _alive_. Walking to his truck, he realizes he's never really been a morning person, always more attracted to the time when most people are asleep and the stars are awake, gleaming. It seems that his mind functions differently, as if there's more to reflect upon in the moonlight than in the sharp brightness of the sun.

Maybe it comes from his feral roots, that there feels like more possibility after hours; that more chances are given out at night. Luckily for him, that's exactly what he needs.

Once he's seated in his vehicle (seatbelt on) he turns the key that ignites the engine and takes a moment to peer at the trees that border the Beacon Hills forestry. It is easy to fall in love with the town at this time, there's an illusion of calmness amongst it- which is vastly unusual.

Theo knows better, and with that thought, he pulls out of Liam's driveway and onto the wide open road.

Scott's house is near but still far enough to have Theo caught up in his head again, a hint of nausea present in his gut, his mind going a mile a minute. It's incredible how much this is affecting him, Theo can't point the last time he felt this troubled to see someone, never in a million years would he have guessed the next time it'd be because of Scott McCall.

It's not so much the anticipation causing him to become so high strung, or even the idea of his proposal being rejected. No, what Theo cares about most is his approach and the overwhelming desire to prove the reality of his endearment for Liam. The lengths he is willing to surpass to ensure the boys happiness, there's nothing in the world that matters more than that. Up until now, Theo always believed committing to someone to that extent was for the weak; being too vulnerable to reveal.

Right now, Theo can confirm Liam gives him all the strength he needs and more.

Liam has never been weak, his protectiveness being one of the first qualities he recognized that night he confronted Stiles in the woods. The way Liam puffed his chest; stepping in front of the human before he could get any closer to him, the heavy growl he delivered in warning. At first it amused him, how fiercely Liam had carried himself in order to defend his friend.

Theo has never understood that purpose more than he does right now.

He sighs quietly, one of his hands coming off the steering wheel to wipe against his thigh. Attempting to keep his pulse at ease, he wonders how his Little Wolf is entertaining himself without him there. Most likely, he's waiting on Theo's call.

"Sorry." Theo whispers to himself, as if Liam could hear him in the dead of night.

**

Getting to Scott's house, it's just as quiet as the rest of the homes Theo had drove pass, the windows are curtained but he can see the yellow gleam coming from Scott's upstairs bedroom.

In a hurry, Theo finds a decent parking spot where his truck won't look suspicious, (he doesn't need it getting towed like last time) and starts up the steps leading to the wooden white porch. 

There's no need to stall, he's already here and it's time to get this out of the way.

Still, Theo finds himself staring at the front door rather than knocking, he catches his heart pick up speed once again and his mind struggles to work up the words he was meant to say once he was inside. Now regretful for letting himself lose track of his thoughts, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. 

He can hear Scott's heartbeat and somebody else's, probably Melissa's.

Or...doesn't she have night shift? He listens again carefully and even lifts his head up slightly in an attempt to catch a scent. Nothing out of the ordinary.

This other heartbeat, however, is peculiar. It moves differently from any supernatural, almost erratically. First, slower and then faster, as if they're in a constant battle between emotions. 

There isn't more time for Theo to question it, because the sound gets louder and louder until the door handle starts shaking back and forth.

Oh shit, someone knows he's here. 

And they smell weird.

After a witnessing a minor wrestle between the locks and the person on the other side, the door is finally, forcefully swung open to reveal one pent-up...

Stiles.

He stands there good-for-nothing, arms at his sides with a deadpan look on his face.

Theo scowls back, equally as thrilled.

"What do you want, Scott can hear you a mile away." he spits, unmoving from his guard in front of the entrance.

Theo reels back the urge to fight his way pass. "I need to talk to Scott."

Stile's eyes shift to the obvious moon above them before returning their glare. "You know how late it is, don't you? Why are you lurking around here, you creep."

He can't help the squeeze to his palm, or the flare of his nostrils. But he keeps a mutual expression, "Can you just-"

"SCOTTY!" Stiles turns and shrieks towards the stairs of his best friend's home.

Theo closes his mouth around his words and waits as he can hear the other boy quickly make his way from his room.

Scott looks alarmed at the top of the steps for a second until Stiles steps back- finally- to reveal himself. He rushes down and gives a nervous glance in his direction, looking at Stiles for explanation.

Theo doesn't expect the tiny bit of hurt that penetrates through him, they still don't trust him.

"He demands a conversation." Stiles inputs. "I swear, I tried to make him leave but he is not having it."

Scott relaxes, lips turnt up lightly, "Oh. Uh- come in?" he says, grabbing Stiles by the forearm and pulling him away. "Sorry about him."

"Oh, okay, ouch." Stiles complains, stumbling back.

The coywolf simply steps in, closing the door behind him; he can't seem to shake his nerves, things are moving way too fast.

"We can go to the living room?" Scott insists.

"Okay." 

Theo follows after him staying quiet, ignoring Stiles and his annoying remarks as he rubs at his arm; he reminds himself to remain serious for the time being.

Scott turns the living room lights on dim, and Theo internally thanks him for not being hostile like his other half when he asks him to sit down.

"I'm good." Theo nods politely.

Stiles, on the other hand, leaps on the couch; the human stretches his arms and legs, yawning obnoxiously enough for even Scott to stop and give him a displeased look.

"Stiles." he begs.

"What?"

Scott shrugs apologetically. "Theo. How have you been, is everything okay? We haven't heard from you in a while."

Stiles agrees. "Yeah, heard you been, I don't know, busy?"

Theo knows not to entertain him. "Um yeah. Everything's fine...how are you?" he replies, scratching the back of his neck.

The alpha tilts his head to the idiot on his couch, "Making it."

"Ew." Stiles gags, he points at Scott. "You stop that right now. And you!" he switches to Theo. "Quit the small talk, what are you doing here so late? What do you want."

"Dude." Scott warns. "I'm sure he's getting there, jeez."

Stiles looks beyond offended and before they can start an argument, Theo stops them. "No, it's okay. He's right" he interrupts" 

Both boys whip their heads in his direction, appalled.

Stiles especially. "Wait-"

"I'm not here to ask for anything." he makes clear and turns to Scott "I'm here for Liam." he says so earnestly.

"Liam?" Scott questions.

"And because I respect you.

"

Stiles is surprisingly shut up as he hears him out, expectantly.

"What about Liam?"

Theo stands up straight, one leg behind him, as if he's ready to make a run for it if he feels the need too, clueless to where he would even go if he did.

"Look Scott, I'm not here to start anything." he begins. "I know I can never be like you guys. Or forget what I did."

Scott is frowning, worried. "What's this about?"

Opening up is complicated, Theo learns. Not something he's accomplished often- if ever- for now he gives it his best effort while keeping in mind, whatever happens: this one's for him and Liam.

"I took the time to heal since then, I've been to a place where you two have never been before and believe it or not, it did something to me."

The two stay silent, allowing him to go on further.

"I never thought I'd get the chance, but I got to grow. I got to learn how to care and be compassionate."

The chimera can sense tears swell in his eyes, but fights to keep them from falling. "And Liam's helped with that." he looks away when he says it. "I can't describe in words how much he's done for me...or what he's made me feel, Scott."

Stile's mouth falls open.

"O-oh." Scott studders, he looks to his best friend knowingly.

"I have never been more serious in my life, I love your beta and I want him to be mine." he declares. "I would stop the world for that kid."

"Oh, my god." Stiles comments.

"I'm not here to ask for your permission, only to let you know my intentions are pure and I'd protect Liam with my everything, if he'd let me." he finishes. "I hope you understand."

The silence lasts for a good few minutes, nobody says anything; nothing but breathing and a lot to think about. Theo searches for any hint of rage or disagreement in the other's face, but he can't find a single emotion. Although, he considers it a win that he hasn't been attacked yet and so he doesn't push for a response right away, just lets his words sink in and watches their expressions unfold.

Scott reacts first, running a hand through his hair and releases a sigh. He proceeds to pace for a few seconds until, finally, he stills to face Theo. "Theo..."

"I know how it looks."

"Theo...I believe you."

Stiles protests, standing up, "No way, you're fucking lying."

Scott puts a hand up, cutting him off. "I've seen you two together."

And honestly, who hasn't? You'd have to be incredibly ignorant to deny the chemistry between Theo and Liam.

"Everyone has, he talks about you all the time. I didn't think it would be you, but I knew it'd come down to this."

Stiles shakes his head, "That doesn't make it okay."

Scott seemed genuinely indifferent- as he should- trying in honest to get through to him. "You know we can't control him, Stiles. This isn't something we can keep them from doing."

"Yes, yes we can. You're trying to tell me you're gonna allow this? You're really gonna let werewolf hormones make a decision like this?"

"This has nothing to do with you." Theo lashes out, no longer able to hold back the growing annoyance for his unnecessary spite.

"To hell it doesn't."

"Liam wouldn't listen to us anyway."

Stiles is utterly disappointed. "I can't with you." he sneers. "You gotta be kidding me. Again, Scott?"

Theo says nothing.

"You never learn do you."

"Stiles- "

"You're manipulating him, just like you did before and the rest of us, not me. Never me." Stiles hissed at him.

Sounding defeated, the human ends his rant by exiting the room, sparing what anyone else had to say.

**

Outside, it was darker than Theo remembered. It's fitting, there's nothing more he wants to do then get back home already, he feels the tiredness crash over him heavier than most days.

After Stile's dramatic proclaim that Theo and Liam's relationship was no good, Scott reassured him he wasn't dishonest when he said he believed Theo looked out for his younger pack member. He resumed discussing how he's noticed Liam's behavior around the chimera, always just that more involved when Theo was around- his attempts at hiding it decreasing the more they became closer. That the whole pack could see it.

"It makes sense that Stiles would be the last one to come around." he had said.

Theo has to agree.

Scott walked him out, he made him promise this wouldn't be the last time he heard from him- he's still not completely sure they're a good idea. Then he asked Theo to 'stay safe' on his way back.

Driving back, Theo is no longer in a constant state of anxiety. 

He stops at a gas station briefly to fill up his tank, when suddenly he remembers he forgot to call Liam. He wastes no time in reaching for his phone, pulling up his contacts and dialing his number.

The second ring someone answers, "Care to explain what took you so long?"

Leave it to Liam to get him going again. "You're still up, Baby wolf?"

"Where the hell were you?"

"I'm on my way home."

"Okay?"

"I wanna make it up to you."

"Cute." Liam says dryly. "But I'm tired I think I'm just gonna go to sleep."

"Ouch. Don't say that, love. You know I can't handle it."

"You have ten minutes to be here or I'm literally locking the door."

"Make it five."

Liam giggles, and all the fuss Theo endured tonight disappears like it never happened. 

He'd do it all over just to hear it again.

"Sure, can you make us pancakes in the morning?"

"I can do whatever you want." he grins.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful for the support so far!<3 I really hope I did okay, did I miss something? Lmk


	4. Bigger things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, soo it’s been almost a year and I’ve come back to this many times throughout it. Honestly I don’t feel like a great writer despite the amazing comments that tell me otherwise (I cherish them all still) and so I didn’t wanna disappoint anyone with a bad chapter so I just didn’t write one? I realized that the whole purpose of this story was to just write something I wish teen wolf delivered and so it is what it is. And if someone else can enjoy it too then I think that’s amazing.

“Were you in my room today?”

“No.”

Silence.

Liam looks confused. Theo was in his bedroom today, Theo was in his bed, in his closet and his bathroom. His scent is everywhere and all around.

“Are you sure?”

Theo sniffs and scrolls through his phone. “Pretty sure.”

“Why are you lying? My room reeks.”

Theo stares at him and his eyes narrow. “You think I stink?” he asks.

“No I can just smell you. Everywhere.”

Liam is in no way exaggerating when he says Theo’s scent is all over; his seats at school, his locker in the locker room, his backpack, and now his bedroom. He can barely tell the difference between his own smell and Theo’s (which is exactly what Theo wanted).

The young beta pulls a chair from his kitchen table and sits across the other, elbows on it’s surface, face in his palms and gave a look of bewilderment.

Theo decides to put his phone down and mocks Liam’s position with his face in his hands. “What’s wrong wittle wolf?” he says in a baby voice.

“Stop that.” Liam moves away from the close proximity. “Why were you in my room?”

“You’re always in my room, I come home and you’re in my bed. Why can’t I be in yours?”

Theo comes home to Liam waiting for him all the time, that wolf can’t entertain himself to save his life. He stopped asking him to stay out of his bedroom the fifth time Liam didn’t listen and now it’s a regular occurrence.

“I don’t mind, you just don’t usually do that when I’m not around.” he replies softly.

“I was playing your game.”

Liams posture deflates slightly. “Without me?”

It’s almost like it doesn’t matter what Theo says, he can’t win. Instead, he’ll change the subject.

“Are you doing anything today?”

Liam ponders for a second. “Mmm no, why?”

“Would you like to go somewhere?”

The beta perks up at that. “Where?”

**

After Theo had the conversation with Scott about courting Liam, he realized that now he had to figure out a way to do that whilst not overwhelming the younger wolf. Again, Liam has been suggestive before and so has Theo. But what if Theo read into it too much? What if he’s the only one feeling this way and Liam is just attached to him as a friend?

Surely those late night moments they shared together meant something. The trance-like states they seemed to get themselves into by just talking quietly and staring into each other eyes; the way they can feel each other’s emotions and somehow know what the other is thinking.

It’s real. He has to remind himself that.

Liam likes food and video games, he loves his friends and he would do anything for them.

Theo remembers when Liam told him about getting beat up by Gabe and Nolan. At the time, Theo was still trying to convince himself that what happened to the pack had nothing to do with him, that he couldn’t care less about what happened to any of them. But even then he knew Liam didn’t deserve that. And now? It hurts. Knowing that his Littlewolf went through that and he didn’t do anything about it. If Theo had been in the crowd that would have never happened. He desperately wishes he had realized what he does now a lot sooner than he had. The strength Liam has to have gone through that with his IED plus his supernatural instincts? Would be completely impossible for him to accomplish.

Theo wants to be that strong for Liam.

Today, Theo took the time to explore Liam’s bedroom, his bathroom, Theo cleaned his room and folded his clothes and put them nicely in the dresser, The whole time he’s been at school, Theo was coolin in Liam’s room. As creepy as it may sound, this is important. Liam has already made Theo comfortable with his presence in his territory. Cause Liam is everywhere, Theo shares everything with Liam; so much that when Liam isn’t around, it feels weird and although Theo has never felt the need to do the same with Liam, he supposes scenting the beta would be the appropriate thing to do before he moves on to bigger things. He needs Liam to feel at home like how he feels with him.

The pair do spend a lot of time together, so of course they’re familiar and other people know that they’re close. But when you’re trying to claim someone as a mate, it’s a bit more complicated because you can’t have other werewolves or potential mates thinking you’re just friends. When you begin to scent another werewolf it’s basically saying, ‘I love you like that.’ Which you may continue to court if the other wants the same.

It may seem that Theo is taking a big leap, but really courting is like dating for werewolves, except it results in you having an unbreakable biological bond for life. Nothing major.

Now that Liam’s home, the elder plans to invite him out to watch the stars tonight. He bought some things to eat in hopes to make up for not making it to the hangout with Mason and Corey before. He could tell Liam was a bit disappointed when he had came home that night even if he did say he was just happy Theo got there in time to watch another movie, just the two. Liam loves like that, unconditionally.

**

“I thought you said it was gross?”

“It is gross.”

The two of them sat in the back of Theo’s truck, it’s late and the sky is as magical as he hoped it would be. Dark and sparkling and it’s quiet as if they’re the only ones awake in town.

Liam watches expectantly as the coywolf dips a hot cheeto in cream cheese for the first time ever and places it into his mouth; a bit overly excited.

The chimera chews reluctantly and mostly unimpressed; taking a moment to contemplate whether he likes it or not.

“Do you like it?”

Theo let’s put a small laugh, amused by his enthusiasm, “I suppose.” he responds.

Liam beams. “I told you! I’m always right.”

“I’d much prefer some fruit over this.” Theo argues, he also makes sure to close some space between them.

Liam doesn’t seem to notice, if anything he leaned closer and pointed to a tree beside them. “Scott and Stiles tied me to that tree right there.” he comments.

Theo gives him a look, “For what?”

Liam smiles, “My first couple of full moons.”

Theo shakes his head. “I can’t imagine.”

“Yeah.” the blue eyed boy thinks. “Actually, a little before you came around.”

Theo’s heart stops for a moment, his body growing tense.

Liam quickly took notice of the shift and apologized, “I didn’t mean- Theo.” he says, putting his hand on his. “I only realized.”

“It’s okay, Li.” he mumbles with a shy smile.

Liam still looks worried, but Theo repeats that it’s okay and so he stays silent.

Theo changes the subject. “Scott’s leaving soon.”

Liam looks down at his hands. “Yeah, I know.”

Theo shoved their shoulders together, lightly. “You’re gonna be okay, Littlewolf?”

Liam looks at him like a deer in the headlights. “I’m still gonna have you around, right?”

Theo feels his heart clench a little before he allows himself to agree. “Yeah, I’m not trying go anywhere without you, Li.”

The blonde turns all the way to face Theo. “That’s all you used to talk about, was leaving this town.” he looks so sad. “Do you think I’ll do good on my own?” he asks.

“That was before, things are so much different now, Littlewolf.” Theo confesses, “You’re gonna be great.” He pulls Liam down against him in a hug and puts a hand on the back of his head; fingers moving though his hair.

Liam holds on to him, allowing crazy emotions to ride though his body and releases a distressed sigh, happy to receive Theo’s comfort.

A few seconds later, Theo hears him let out a content rumble and he becomes hyper aware of how their bodies are pressed up against each other; he gets that light feeling in his chest that comes whenever Liam is around. He can’t help himself, his hand comes down to the blondes neck gently and slowly turns his head so that his nose is nudging over Liam’s ear. However, he pauses awaiting a reaction, half expecting him to pull away; but he doesn’t. Theo does on the other hand, feel Liam’s breathing halt for a moment; then become quicker.

Theo breaths in again and he can almost feel the extruding pheromones come off himself. He rubs his cheek against Liam’s lovingly before doing the same to his neck.

“Theo...” Liam whispers shakily.

“Mm?” Theo hums back still in a haze.

“Is this real?”

Theo pulls back to look at Liam’s questioning gaze, he looks like a little pup. He maintains eye contact and nods, “Is this okay?” he asks with hooded eyes.

Liam’s own move back and forth, searching for any sign that this was a joke, but finds nothing but endearment. He nods quickly and Theo continues to explore his neck, rubbing his nose up and down eagerly as Liam finds himself sinking against him. “You don’t have to do this, I think people already know.”

Theo let’s out a soft growl and places a delicate kiss behind his ear. “But I want to.”

Liam doesn’t complain, only does the same and breaths in Theo’s delicious scent. It leaves him feeling like heaven, completely lost in a bubble of happiness and pleasure, like how he felt sleeping next to him but a hundred times more intense.

Before anything could escalate, Theo pulls away and gives a wide grin. “You’re going to smell like me all over.”

Liam laughs, “I am.” And he rests his forehead against Theo’s, “You’re my anchor.”

“We know.” Theo jokes.

The younger rolls his eyes and moved to grab another snack.

Theo watches.

“And you’re mine, too.”

**

The rest of their night was spent in a surreal amount of feelings for both of them, their bond only beginning. Theo had some more of Liam’s weird snacks and they talked about the things they were looking forward to after Scott leaves, rather than any more concerns; Theo will have to help Liam discover the benefits of being the leader for awhile, but there was no doubt in his mind that Liam would be a great one.

When the time came to drive home, they held hands the entire way and for the first time in a long time, Theo felt reassured with where life was headed.

When they arrived home he let Liam lead him to his bedroom and when they settled next to each other to sleep, he could have swore he heard Liam purring before he drifted off to sleep.

_He’s going to be your mate._ He thinks. Fuck he can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far, you're a cutie<3


End file.
